Not Their Parents
by celticfyre
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy inherited their looks, their skills, and their hatred for each other. But without the threat of war, where exactly will their rivalry lead? Rated M for language and adult themes.
1. the begining

This is my first HP fanfiction, my first rated M fic and my first fanfic in over a year, so please be nice. I love the dynamic of Rose and Scorpius, or at least the one I picture so I wanted to share it with you, enjoy :)

* * *

"Go to hell Weasley!" Scorpius yelled as he stormed away. The redhead behind his was undeterred by his attitude.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me how you beat me on that test!" she said. Rose Weasley was truly her mother's daughter, total brains, but she was a Gryffindor with a lion's heart. Brilliant and confident, with a strong sense of morals, she was top of her class and a star quidditch player. When her father had told her to make sure she beat Malfoy in everything, she had taken that to heart. Luckily Malfoy turned out to not be a threat, an average student, shy, and not even an athlete, Rose had never had difficulty in following her father's orders. So she had been quite annoyed when he actually beat her on a potions test.

Scorpius Malfoy was not well loved at Hogwarts. As a Slytherin he was automatically assumed to be like the rest of his family, although that was not the case. He had the looks of a Malfoy, and the wealth, but he also had a desire to be a decent person. He could be cocky, but for the most part he tried to avoid the limelight. He didn't want the kind of fame his father and grandfather had strived for, he just wanted to save the name of Malfoy.

His attempt to avoid unwanted attention had led him to becoming a loner. Most of his nights are spent alone in his room reading and studying merely because he had nothing else to do. He could've gotten O's on all of his assignments, but he knew better than to take on resident know-it-all Rose Weasley. As the daughter and niece of the Golden Trio it would award him just the type of attention he was trying to avoid.

The potions test was a mistake, he thought he had to answer all of the essays to get full credit, so he left two blank. Slughorn only changed the requirements after Malfoy had handed his test in. Scorpius was suspicious that Slughorn had figured him out, and that was almost as bad as the little red-head that had been following him for three hallways, questioning him nonstop.

Scorpius spun on the spot, surprising Rose so much that she almost fell over in her attempt not to run into him. "Look Weasley, you know as well as I do that it was a fluke. You get top grade in everything; one stupid test doesn't mean a thing. No go fuck off so I can do what I need to!"

Rose watched him stalk off. That insolent ass had never done a shred of homework, or gotten above an A on any assignment in their 5 years at Hogwarts, and yet suddenly he gets the highest score on a test. "No way, he must have cheated" she mumbled to herself, and then she set off to go have a chat with Sluggy.

* * *

"Hi Professor," she said when she got there.

"Well hello miss Weasley. Great job on that test, you consistently prove that you are your mother's daughter, and by your fiercely competitive nature on and off the quidditch pitch I can see you have a lot of your aunt and uncle in you as well."

"Thanks Professor." She already knew that Slughorn liked her mother, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry a lot more than he had liked her father. " I wanted to speak to you about the test actually. You see, I believe Malfoy cheated."

"I see, and what is your evidence?"

"His past performance in class is all I need as evidence. He doesn't do homework, and he's only barely passing his classes. How could he just suddenly beat out everyone on this test?" Rose responded.

"Indeed young mister Malfoy does not hand in his assignments, but I have no doubt that he does them."

"What do you mean?"

"Scorpius has never gotten a point off in this class, or any others," Slughorn added, "except that he does not complete every question. He will purposely leave off essays or problems to ensure he does not receive full credit."

"So he's just lazy!" Rose reasoned.

"Three rolls of parchment on essays that only require one is not lazy, at least not in my book. Miss Weasley, you have no concrete evidence for your accusation; I would strongly suggest you gather real evidence before you make another." Slughorn said, getting stern for the first time.

"Yes professor." Rose said. "But that's just stupid, why would anyone sabotage themselves like that?"

"That is a question you will have to ask Scorpius. No matter how many times I talk to him about it, nothing changes. But Rose, remember, he is not his father, just as you are not your mother."

She merely nodded and walked out. Scorpius's great aunt was the one who carved 'mudblood' into her mother's arm. His grandfather tried to kill her aunt Ginny when she was only 11, and his father caused no small trouble for her parents throughout their school days. Even ignoring all of the war atrocities, Weasleys and Malfoys do not mingle. Scorpius had just cursed her off for asking a question. Gryffindors and Slytherins did not get along, and unfortunately, she had no choice but to hate all snake-like blonde guys.

Maybe he wasn't his father, and maybe she wasn't her mother, but it didn't really make a difference. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy wouldnever get along. She just had to accept that she would never know why he acted stupid.

* * *

Scorpius was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling. "Stupid school" he muttered. He had wanted to go to Durmstang where he would not be identified by his family, but his mother wanted him to stay near home. His mind was racing like the first years race through the halls looking for classes. Why was he never anything but a Malfoy? People feared him, hated him, or rallied around him hoping he'll be the next you-know-who. He had no true friends.

Then there was Rose. He beats her on one test and suddenly she's fuming. It was one test, big deal, she'll still be top of the class. Then again, if he started actually trying, she'd be in for a shock. No, he didn't want the attention that would follow. Pissing off Rose would be hysterical and the most fun he's ever had at Hogwarts, but would it be worth it? Then again he already got more attention than he wanted, and at least now he'd have Weasley as a target. He smirked to himself. As a Malfoy he was cunning, handsome, and intelligent, one of those three would provoke Rose. As long as he could avoid becoming evil, maybe being a Malfoy wouldn't be all bad.

He just needed some time to plan…

* * *

Thats it for chapter one, i have at least four more ready to go, the more reviews the faster ill get the next ones up :)


	2. transfiguration

The next morning Rose walked into the great hall with Albus and Lily. They were her best friends, always around to chat and have fun. As they headed to their usual spot, she glanced over at the Slytherin table to see if Scorpius would be studying for their Transfiguration test. What she saw shocked her. Instead of sitting alone with his head buried in his book, Scorpius was chatting it up with the Slytherin quidditch captain. He had the whole team around him laughing at a joke. He looked like a typical popular guy, and based on the Ravenclaw girls drooling over him, she wasn't the only one to notice his change.

"Hmm, so Malfoy's finally acting like a Malfoy eh?" Al said, looking over to see what Rose was looking at.

"Yea, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," Rose said, disappointed. She had hoped that even as a pathetic student, Malfoy would still be able to make his family name respectable once more.

"Well good! He's way hotter now." Said Lily, and Rose snorted. There was only one thing her little cousin worried about, and it wasn't grades. By second year she had started dating, and she had more ex's than Rose could remember. She was already a bigger heartbreak than Victoire.

Al looked less than impressed. "Eyes back in your head little sis, he's a Malfoy. Arrogant prat Malfoy. Potters and Malfoys don't belong anywhere near each other."

Rose took one last glance at Scorpius, just to see him smirking at her. She gave him a nasty look and then followed her cousins to the table.

* * *

Scorpius snickered as he watched Rose head towards the Gryffindor table. This was what he needed; a distraction from his solitude. He could try to be happy and still remain respectable. "So you after Weasley?" Nott, his new captain, asked.

"In a different way than you're suggesting, but yes." Scorpius had decided to take the Seeker position that had been offered to him after tryouts the last two years. Playing seeker opposite of Rose on Gryffindor would be the final kicker of his plan. He'd beat her on every test between now and the first match, and the Slytherin would demolish Gryffindor on the pitch. The plan didn't necessarily go beyond that; he'd have to wing it, but that would be fun as well.

He sauntered up to Transfiguration in a very Malfoyish way, winking at Rose as he passed her. Rose turned her back on him and sighed. "Whats different about Malfoy today?" her friend Megan Thomas asked.

"Other than being more annoying than ever?" Rose responded viciously. They entered the classroom and scrambled off to find seats. Megan sat with her sisters, and Rose got the table next to them. Scorpius, not sure if this was the best idea, took the seat next to Rose so that they were sharing a table. "What the hell are you doing Malfoy?"

"What on Earth do you mean Weasley?" Malfoy asked, feigning innocence. Rose glared at him but before she could respond Professor Creevey had begun speaking.

"So this test should take you the entire hour but if you finish early just place your parchment on my desk and you are dismissed. Any questions? Good, you may begin."

Rose glanced down at her paper. The test wasn't easy, but she was prepared. Malfoy on the other hand would probably be drowning by the second question. She gracefully covered her work as she began to write. Every once in a while she would glance towards Malfoy and to her dismay he seemed calm and confident, he even smirked at her when he caught her looking at him. He looked devious with his blonde hair falling in his face, turning away right before his silver-grey eyes. Eyes that had sparkled with more intelligence than she had ever given him credit for.

She turned back to her work. She shouldn't be staring at him or thinking about his gorgeous eyes. He was a nuisance, a monster, someone who was so rude that she was disgusted she had to share a table with him. Sure he was decent looking, but that couldn't make up for his crappy personality. She felt over-heated, as if she was blushing. Her head was down, and she tried with all her might to focus on the test, but her mind kept rushing back to the boy next to her. Finally she gave up and asked to go to the loo. By the time she had cooled off enough to return, Scorpius was gone and she was able to finish her test in peace.

* * *

By the time class was officially over, Scorpius had already returned to his dorm and written to his father. He needed a new broom for quidditch, and he also wanted to let his mother know that his grades were improving.

He thought about telling them of his interest in Rose, but decided against it. She was a Weasley after all, and he doubted his parents would understand that his only intent was to make her as flustere and frustrated as possible. The anger in her eyes when he took the seat next to her gave them a sparkle that he had never seen before. She wasn't just a Weasley, or the top of the class, she was a girl. The more nervous and flustered he made her, the hotter she was. He was on a mission to see how far he could push her, and this was just the beginning.

He gave the letter to his owl Cadmus, and leaned back in his chair. Changing from the quiet loner to the devious clever Malfoy was a lot easier than he had expected. Probably because he had always been clever, he had just hid that side of him to avoid attention. Maybe people wouldn't just see him as a Malfoy; maybe he could be Scorpius, and not have to worry about his family. If letting that side of him become known meant that he could drive Rose crazy, then he would do it in a heartbeat. Too bad she was a Weasley and he could never actually befriend her. Instead of worrying about life, he decided to head down to lunch early.

* * *

Rose was not amused by any of this. How dare he sit next to her when he knew that she hated him? Why would he suddenly start to be smart? How much harder will she have to work to remain number one? And why on Earth did she think she may have feeling for him? He was slime; worse than slime. He was Slytherin. He was a Malfoy!

Even if, IF she may possibly have a tiny little soft spot for him, it didn't matter. Rose Weasley would never let Scorpius Malfoy best her at anything.

* * *

I hope you liked it. 5 reviews on this chapter and ill post the next. It only gets more exciting from here on out :D


	3. lunchtime discussions

When Rose made her way down to lunch, she purposely sat with her back to the Slytherin table. She did not want to have anything to do with Malfoy, or to even have to look at him. She was sitting alone because Al and Lily had not gotten there yet, but James came over and sat by her.

"Hey cuz! I just wanted to let you know that we lost the pitch for tonight. We'll practice tomorrow night instead. Same time, but we'll probably stay later."

"That's fine," said Rose," But why did we lose the pitch?"

"Slytherin got themselves a new seeker and complained to McGonagall that they needed extra time. She asked if I minded and, trying to be the good guy, I said it wouldn't be a problem. She gave us Ravenclaw's slot instead because their first game isn't for a few more months."

"Why didn't she just give Slytherin Ravenclaw's slot?"

"Malfoy's got some kind of prior commitment for tomorrow so it wouldn't work…"

"Wait, did you just say Malfoy?" Rose yelped.

"Yea, the little scorpion is their new seeker," James responded. "Where are you going?"

Rose had just gotten up and stalked over to the Slytherin table. She slammed her fists down on the table across from Scorpius who, luckily for her, was dining alone.

"Can I help you Weaslette?" he asked without looking up.

"What the fuck is up with you. Two days ago you were a loner on the fast track to making the Malfoy name respectable once more. I mean your grades sucked, but at least you were a decent guy. Now all of a sudden you're the typical fame seeking, 'I don't care who I step on as long as I get what I want', guy."

"Yea basically. What do you care anyway? We're not friends" he sneered back.

"I guess I was just hopeful that my family was wrong about yours."

"Well they weren't. Now would you leave? I'm trying to eat and the sight of you is making my stomach turn."

"You better watch yourself on the pitch next Saturday because I'll be playing to kill!" Rose growled.

He snickered, "I look forward to it." He couldn't help but glance at the way her hip swayed enticingly as she stalked away. Smiling to himself he took another bite of his sandwich. Then again maybe he shouldn't be acting like his family. He really did want to restore the Malfoy's respect in the wizarding community, and he was sad that he had let Rose down. Then again, Rose had never spoken to him before he beat her on that test so it wasn't like she was that involved in helping him restore the Malfoy name.

He wouldn't turn evil, he wouldn't use dark magic, but that didn't mean he had to be completely innocent either. If this is what got Rose's attention, good or bad, then this is what he would do.

* * *

"Why were you at the Slytherin table?" Al asked Rose when she got back to her seat. Al and Lily had just gotten there and were piling their plates high with food.

"Talking to Malfoy." Rose said, grabbing some fried chicken.

"I bet you know my next question."

"He talked his way onto their quidditch team. He's just really pissing me off lately!" Rose responded.

"ooh, he's a quidditch player now too." Lily said, practically drooling over him, then again the drool could be in response to her food.

"They stole our pitch time Lil!" Rose stated, knowing it would sober her cousin up a little.

"Yea James told me. Stupid Slytherins." She shrugged, "It doesn't matter, we'll beat them anyway." Lily was a chaser for Gryffindor, just like her mother had been. The only thing she cared about more than boys was quidditch.

* * *

Scorpius continued eating, and thinking. He wondered what his parents would think about his new attitude in school. His father had always supported his aversion to attention, but his mother had not wanted him to isolate himself. She'd be thrilled that he was breaking out of his shell, but his father would probably be disappointed that he no longer seemed to want to be different from the family. His father was all about quiet remorse since the end of the war. That's how Scorpius was raised, but now that he found this new side of himself he wasn't sure he wanted to give it up. Then there was Rose, he couldn't even imagine what his parents would think about that.

He shook his head, glanced one last time at the Gryffindor table, put his food down and left the great hall.

* * *

Rose was still fuming by the end of the day. Her charms class was starting to get difficult, even for her. She could really use a good quidditch practice to help let off some steam, but they didn't have any because of stupid Slytherin. She was debating if she should crash lytherin's practice so that she could hex Malfoy's bullocks off. It wouldn't help anything, but it would make her feel better.

He was such a prat! He would push her to her limits just to watch her crack, and the winks and smirks proved that he knew exactly what he was doing to her, and he was doing it on purpose. He was just trying to get a rise out of her, and he always succeeded. How could he stay so calm and collected while she was flipping out? If only she could be like that, always ready with a witty comeback. Then he'd be the one squirming and she'd finally have control.

She still had quidditch. He may have a better broom, but she had a year of playing experience that he didn't have. She had heard he was good, but she knew she was better. Maybe by beating Slytherin on the pitch she would get the control she craved.

As it turns out, she could get a lot more than she expected.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but don't worry there will be more very soon. keep those reviews coming, they motivate me to type just a little bit faster :)


End file.
